pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jimmy1820
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Cheren.jpg. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 17:32, sty 13, 2013 Dyskuja z Shioko Plik:502mini.gif Siemka, jestem Shioko, ale możesz mówić mi Shio :3 Co tam u Cb słychać? PS. Serdecznie zapraszam na: http://pokemonworld.hpu.pl/news.php --Shioko (dyskusja) 17:34, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja z Jabudexem Plik:447mini.gif Nie wiem, zapytaj się Shio. - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz to możesz wystąpić w moim anime. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:14, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz wystąpić w moim anime, to wypełnij ten formulasz, ale na moje dyskusji pod działem zapisów. Jak chcesz być trenerem to pod trenerami, jak koordynatorem pod koordynatorami itd. Ale wypełnij go pod zapisami : - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:27, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Imię : Przykład Miasto : Przykładowe Region : Unova * Starter : Przykładu * 10 ulubionych pokemonów z Unovy : Obrazek : Wszystko jest wytłumaczone. Daję ci na startera Emolgę. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:21, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Hm, to jakie chcesz? Albo chcesz być moim bratem O.O - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:45, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) OK, więc : ↓ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:29, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) # Jesteś moim bratem # Na startera masz Emolgę, która RYWALIZUJE z Emolgą Iris. # Podróżjesz z bohaterami przez jkiś czas w sezonie 2. # TWOJA PIERWSZA PODRÓŻ ODBYŁA SIĘ W UNOVA I W JAKIMŚ REGIONIE NIE BYŁEŚ. W każdym nie byłeś. TO twoja PIERWSZA podróż. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:53, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, ostatecznie zgadzam się, byś miał Unfezanta - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:56, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) HM - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:57, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A możesz zrobić swoja postać? pokemony to Emolga i Unfezant - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:13, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) cześć :D u mnie nic ciekawego ;) a u Ciebie? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 10:39, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D z łódzkiego, a Ty? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 14:19, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) huehuehuehueh :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:17, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) nom :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:23, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki za zapisanie się do anime :D Zrobiłam Ci już strone, więc teraz się uzupełnij, razem z tabelką i pokemonem :P Co do poka to tabelki weź z TOND A i wybacz, ale mam już zbyt dużo trenerów, którzy nie są "początkowi" dlatego Sinnoh to będzie twój pierwszy region, ale nie martw się to nie znaczy, że będziesz słabym trenerem XD A i podaj mi twoje ulubione poki z tego regionu (wszystkie xdd) :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:01, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, wiem ale podaj mi twoje ulubione poki tylko z Sinnoh :D I no pewnie, że często ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Okey :D Więc co powiesz na : Monferno => Imfernape (starter xd) , Yanma => Yanmega, Shellos => Gastrodon (niebieski xd) , Roselia => Roserade, Mime Jr. i Rhyhorn => Rhydon => Rhyperior :PP Podoba Ci się? xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:17, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D A który pom ci nie pasuje, albo jakiegoś byś chciał w zamian? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:22, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Heh xD Niekoniecznie :P A jakiego byś chciał dodać? Bo wiesz musze uważać na powtórki.. XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:25, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) dzięki za zapis :D ale jak jesteś z kanto, to starter z Kanto ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:30, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Może być jeszcze Weavile, ok? :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:30, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiesz może jeszcze przy lidze kogoś się doda XDD Nic nie jest powiedziane, że nie można tego zmienić ^-^ No a wg to jak tam u Ciebie? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:35, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie wiem, ale kanto i Johto będzie połączone , więc będzie łatwiej :PP A no też leci xdd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:42, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Sezon drugi mam już prawie cały zaplanowany :PP Zostało mi tylko parę wolnych odcinków, bo nie mam na nie pomysłu :/ Gorzej z ich pisaniem.. To przychodzi dużo trudniej -.-" No ale jakoś to będzie xD A i twój debiut dopiero w sezonie 2 xd Jeszcze nie mam pojęcia w jakich okolicznościach się pojawisz xD Jak to zaplanuje to od razu dam Ci znać :D A bitwa brzmi interesująco :P No a skoro jesteś trenerem to i rywalem Blear ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze, dobrze :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:59, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Heh xD To zależy co ile mam czas i co ile mam wene :P Różnie to bywa :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:05, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Teoretycznie tak, ale od 11.01 mam ferie, więc na pewno ułoże dużo odcinków :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:10, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) O tak, tak sorki >,< Literówka XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:26, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :D No to domyślny jesteś XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:31, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Nie no skąd XDD Haha :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:35, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Wybacz, ale chwilowo mam go jakby w stanie "wstrzymania".. Długa historia. W każdym bądź razie będę zakładać nowe w piątek przed feriami czyli 9.02 XD Więc w tedy napisze na GG ^-^ Ale teraz niestety musze lecieć, bo jutro mam spr z Niemca -.- To paa! :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:39, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) ok :D A Ty planujesz jakieś Anime? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:27, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) bo bym chciała się zapisać ^^ huehuehue :D dodam Cię niedługo do postaci i masz 3 dni na uzupełnienie profilu i poka ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:33, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Zapisy :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:28, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) huehueheueheuheueheuheu widać, że nie czytałeś... po pierwsze Anime, a po drugie Unova... :D i podpisuj się ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:44, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) no tak :D wolałabym żebyś był z Unova, ale ok ;) więc tak jak mówisz, Unova to Twój kolejny region. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:25, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) bo Łukasz, Kate, Jun i Paul są z innych regionów :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:44, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) i Caro :P '♫ I love music! ♫' 11:44, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) niech już tak zostanie ;) a co do party to napisz je tu. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:17, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) tam pisze ile poków przecież ;) no a debiut to nie mam bladego pojęcia xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:40, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) no :d ale najlepiej by było jakbyś miał ich mniej ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:54, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehuehu :D to dobrze ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:59, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) chcesz do mojego anime jak drugo planowa postac User:PokeTrip sopisz sie i odrazu stwóż swoja postać dopiszesz sie i stworzysz swoją postac User:PokeTrip tylko sie dopisz i stworz postać a ja poki dopisze User:PokeTrip DOBRA, TO PRZECZYTAM JAK ZNAJDĘ DŁUŻSZĄ CHWILĘ ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:09, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehueheuehueheueheu Klaruś :D tak to do mnie mama tylko mówi :D huehue xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:01, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D jeśli chcesz... przeczytałam party i zaraz dokonam pewnych korekt... tak więc pousuwam kilka poków ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:06, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) dobra, ustaliłam twe ostateczne party ;) dodaj jeszcze do każdego poka płeć i będzie dobrze :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:15, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) no raczej one nie ewoluują ;P a co do tych drugich to mogły mieć poprzednie formy. mi chodzi raczej o to, że ewoluowały jeszcze przed Anime, lub nie miały debiutu w poprzedniej formie. rozumiesz ...? no właśnie pasowałoby mi znać twe imię xD huehueheuheu :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:32, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D kiedyś ewolnie, spokojnie :D mam zamiar i tak zrobić z Cb hodowcę xD A Monferno to zostanie Monferno, bo jak znam życie dużo osób bd chciało mieć Infernape'a, a ja to już w ogóle wielbię go! ^^ huehuehue :D od razu lepiej znać imię xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:39, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) hueheuehue :D no dooobra! ale to kiedyś xD bd hodowcą i koniec! no trenerem też, ok :D wiem, że są powtórki i u mnie też są. nie wyobrażam sobie mego anime bez powtórek.. byłoby takie nijakie O_O no ale z drugiej strony co to by było gdyby 11 osób miało Infernape'a? masakra! :P --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:46, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) No to się właśnie odzywam XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:20, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) A no kiepskawo.. Z pewnym chłopakiem nie mogę dojść do porozumienia co do jego Party.. -.- A tam? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:45, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) A bo wybiera same pokemony które już są użyte xD Ale już doszliśmy do porozumienia :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:37, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Tak :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) No baa :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:44, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Jak założe nowe, bo stare tak jakby się "popsuło" (jeśli można to tak nazwać XD) A póki co to strasznie mi się nie chce xD A wg to z jakiego województwa jesteś? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:47, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Śląskiego xD A jakie miasto? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:49, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Jaworzno xD Niedaleko Katowic :p A wg to jak masz na imie? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:53, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Karola :D (pisze na profilu xd) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:18, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Jbc to mam jeszcze wolne poki czyli : Probopass, Happiny i Mantyke XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:07, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) A i jeszcze Spiritomb :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:12, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) No niestety.. Do tamtego teamu dodałam ci jeszcze Magmortara :D No ale te co ci przed chwilą podałam poki zostały jako jedyne wolne xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:49, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) O jeszcze cherubi jest wolny, a reszty jest mnóstwo.. xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:00, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Dobrze xD Ale nie martw się, przecież są jeszcze inne regiony, a w nich nie wykluczam złapania któregoś z tych pokemonów :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:05, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Zobaczymy :D Nie wykluczam takiej opcji xD Ale póki co todo tego długa droga.. xd Dobra ja spadam, pa :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:08, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) aaaaaaa! O_O XDD Miało być, że się wystraszyłam :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:11, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) co hmm? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:52, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) bo doszłam do wniosku, że nie chce mi się z Tb gadać. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:57, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) popraw Charizarda tak, żeby obramowanie tabelki miało kolor fire color dark, a spite'y były takie: Plik:025mini.gif --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:01, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Hej ;) U mnie zawsze jest miejsce dla moich czytelników :D A więc od kiedy interesujesz się moim anime ? :D Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Tak myślałem, że jesteś od niedawna :P Heh, no dzięki :D Jak dużo odcinków przeczytałeś? Zacząłeś zapewne od serii PQ. A czytałeś wszystkie z PQ ? Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:22, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) nie --'♫ I love music! ♫' 14:33, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) No to takie podstawy ustalmy - Imię, Wygląd, Klasa, Wiek, Dodatkowe Informacje jakieś nie wiem no i podaj mi 30 swoich ulubionych pokemonów z generacji I/II/IV Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 15:51, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) A więc wybrałem Ci następujące pokemony: Venusaur, Cyndaquil, Gyaradoss, Nidoran (samica), Yanmega, Garchomp. Cyndaquila i Nidorana przewiduję jeszcze ewolucję ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:24, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) No tak, to wiem :P Tylko 6, bo zapewne zadebiutujesz w połowie sezonu 6, a wszyscy, którzy debiutują w sezonie 6 mają max po 6, Ci co debiutowali w 5 będą mieli po 8. To pomyśl jeszcze nad tym wyglądem :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 19:04, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Ritchie raczej nieee, a Hugh pojawi się w Unovie, a więc też nie, znajdź coś innego Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:12, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) No ok, może być. To zrób swoją stronę - Nate Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:39, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) A dobrze, a u Ciebie? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:07, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) A n to akurat kiepskawo Xd Jakoś nie mam czasu sie za to zabrać :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:10, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hej chcesz się zapisać do mojego anime? Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:17, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:17, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiesz co jak będziesz miał czas to sam sobie zrobisz bo ja nie chce nikogo zmuszać :3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:19, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Heh :D A jak coś to po jakim regionie? Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:20, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Sinnoh jest fajne Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:39, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Heh XD To jak założysz to daj mi znać :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:49, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Okey, więc już się zapisuje Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:56, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) A co mam do wyboru? Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 22:13, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem O_O Xd Sam wybierz :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:40, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) ok i chcesz do dopisz się do mojego anime 2 zobacz odc PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:28, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) i jutro napisze poki spoko? Rozumiem o co ci chodzi , ale nie mam innego jej obrazka ;// --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:46, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, takie może być. Scraggy Okey :D - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:19, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Spoko - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:25, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Ale problem z tym, że to nie ja przerabiałam ten obrazek, tylko koleżanka to zrobiła dla mnie.. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:31, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Pomysł na Gabriell Sollis brałam z mojego ulubionego serialu, a w nim ona jest mulatką.. Czy te rozmiary są na prawdę takie ważne? Jeśli strasznie ci na tym zalży to mogę zmienić.. ;c --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:58, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) A wybrałeś już może moje Party? Bo chciałabym je najpierw przedyskutować i ewentualnie pozmieniać :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:02, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) No to super :D A mniej więcej ile pokemonów mam podać, bo wiesz musze mieć jakiś limit XD I z jakich regionów? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:08, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No dobrze, a więc tak : '''IV generacja' : *Buneary (na pewnoe nie ewoluuje XD) *Chimchar -> Monferno -> Infernape (najsilniejszy pokemon w teamie Gabi XD) *Piplup (straszny zazdrośnik o swoją trenerkę xd) *Shinx -> Luxio -> Luxray (strasznie waleczny pok :D) *Pachirisu *Aipom (nie ewoluuje XD) *Drifloon -> Drifblim *Glameow *Gible -> Gabite -> Garchomp (jedna z najsilniejszych poków ^^) *Snover -> Abomasnow *Electivire (również jeden z najsilniejszych :]) *Glaceon *Leaofeon (chce mieć wszystkie ewo Eevee XD) *Dusknoir (mroczne stratege Dusknoira xddd) *Rotom (nieusłuchany pokemon, rażący wszystkich prądem >,< ) Podałam tylko z te z IV geny Xd Mam nadzieje, że mogą być te wszystkie *.* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:29, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Wybierałam poki pod względem kombinacji, no bo po co mi jakiś pokemon skoro nie mam dla niego dobrej Pokazowe Kombinacji? XD Chciałabym mieć wszystkie evo Eevee, bo do nich akurat jest sporo kombinacji, ale przecież nie wszystkie chce złapać w tym regionie :) Ewentualnie Electivire możesz usunąć. Co prawda chciałam, żeby do podwójnych pokazów był partnerem Infernape, ale skoro nie ewoluuje w tym regionie to nie ma takiej potrzeby, a przecież w razie czego zawsze zostaje Garchomp :D Właśnie co do niej... Podczas Pucharu Juniorów Garchomp Cynthi pokazał wspaniałe kombinacje, dlatego właśnie ją chciałam :p Ale to się jeszcze zobaczy xD A co do Glaceon to też nie musi być w tym regionie, ale prosiłabym żeby w ogóle była ^-^ A np w Sinnoh zamiast jego może pojawić się po prostu Eevee XD A Glaceon np w Hoenn albo coś :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:49, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Dobra moge pisać :D Więc każdy odcinek z pokazami jest mój ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:02, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok 15 :D Bo niektóre zajmą dwa odcinki Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:29, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Okey . xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:38, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiesz... Chyba będziemy musieli coś pozmieniać -,- Nie dam rady pisać pokazów. Ledwo co nadążam z moim anime, a i tak już długo stoi w miejscu. Chyba jednak ich nie będzie, bo skoro ty się na nich nie znasz. xD Trudno, jakoś przeżyjemy :D Ale prosiłabym Cie o nowe Party, bo tamto było wybrane pod pokazy, a skoro ich nie będzie... :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:17, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Sezon 6 ogólnie nie będzie napakowany postaciami drugoplanowymi - chcę się skupić na Lucasie i Lyrze, bo to prawdopodobnie ich ostatnie występy w anime, dlatego dopiero w PQ036 to czasy zbyt odległe, żeby coś planować - 12 odcinków jeszcze. Myślę, że będzie to jakaś historia z Zespołem R. Weźmiesz udział w Turnieju PokeBokera - zrobię Ci zapowiedź, to tam zobaczysz swoje party na turniej PokeBokera. W PQ036 głównie będzie chodzić o twoją Yanmę, na pewno zadebiutuje także Cyndaquil oraz Venusaur - to potwierdzone Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 20:49, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Ja się nigdy nie mieszam do waszej historii przed debiutem - możesz się puścić w wodze fantazji (a nawet powinieneś) i naskrobać coś na profilu twojej postaci. Częstotliwość pojawiania się czy też rozbudowania wątku danej postaci zależy m.in. od udzielania się na stronach dyskusji mojego anime - komentowanie i ocenianie po przeczytaniu odcinka, dodawanie spekulacji w odcinkach przyszłych, na forum, w dziale pytań. Ładne i porządne uzupełnianie stronki po występach oraz stron swoich pokemonów no i oczywiście podejście - jeżeli jesteś w moim anime to jesteś na serio - nie ot tak, bo jest jakieś anime to się zapiszę - trzeba po prostu odrobinę serca w to włożyć i będzie dobrze ;) Dodatkowo punktowane jest pomaganie mi w uzupełnianiu stronek postaci wykreowanych przeze mnie w anime - jak np. Layli czy Cilana czy Cola czy innych takich - to jest wielki plus w moich oczach, co może potwierdzić Dami (D'jok), który pojawia się dość często ;) (w pierwszej serii pojawił się w 50% wszystkich odcinków) Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:04, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) No nie tylko ich - jest dużo stronek których nie ma lub wymagają poprawy - na stronie głównej anime jest taki link - MOŻESZ POMÓC - tam znajdziesz artykuły, które potrzebują poprawy. Ale żeby uzupełniać jakieś stronki to trzeba czytać anime, a jak się czyta, to fajnie by było, jakbyś naskrobał coś na dyskusji odcinka danego ;) dodajesz jedynie te, co zadebiutowały. Wszelki team pokemonów zawsze się ustala ze mną jakby coś. To chyba tyle w tych sprawach Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:35, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Ale prawie każdy ma 6 poków w regionie - tylko nieliczni "wybrańcy" mogą mieć więcej (moi przyjaciele z BW, którzy mi pomagają przy pracy nad anime ;) ). Więc co tyle poków w Sinnoh. A co do stron, to strony robisz dopiero wtedy, jak dany pokemon zadebiutuje Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08''' ''(dyskusja) 21:18, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Zapiszesz się? Błagam!